HP One Shots
by LilDevyl
Summary: Trying to get over Writers Block. So here are many One Shots Harry Potter style. Hope you enjoy! If you have an idea for a one shot please let me know. This will contain different one shots of different categories with our favorite HP Characters!


**A/N: ** Trying to get over Writers Block. So here you go! Harry Potter One Shots for your Entertainment! Hope You Enjoy!

**HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN!**

**Chapter One: Jekyll and Hyde**

**(The Transformation/Alive)**

Doctor Harry Potter was in his Laboratory. He had decided that the only way to prove that his new Potions to help those in the Magically Severe Mental and Physically Injured, was to use himself as the experiment: To prove to the Ministry of Magic that his new Potions will work and help those who are in a dark state of mind. Harry goes over one last look over to make sure everything was set.

**Harry:**

_I must be wise,_

_I must try to analyze_

_Each change in me._

_Everything I see –_

_How will it be?_

_Will I see the world_

_Through different eyes?_

Harry takes a vile of red liquid in his hands and starts to examine it to make sure he prepared everything correctly.

_Like a warning light,_

_Glimmering in red,_

_Like crimson bloodshed,_

_Shimmering in red,_

_Beautiful and strange,_

_See the colors change_

_Before my eyes!_

_See how they dance_

_And they sparkle,_

_Like diamonds at night – _

_Leading out of the darkness_

_And into the light!_

Harry turns to his desk where he kept his journal for all his experiments. He checks his watch and starts to write down everything in his journal.

"Eleven fifty-five pm. It is done. I have ingested five centiliters of the newly fused formula." Harry quickly writes. "A slight feeling of euphoria. Light-headedness. No noticeable behavioral differences." Harry starts to laugh without realizing it.

_Now the die is cast!_

_Nothing left to do __**. . .**_

Harry starts to feel the formula working.

_Time along can prove_

_My theories true __**. . .**_

Harry holds his stomach as he starts not to feel well.

_Show the world __**. . .**_

_Dear God!_

_What is this?_

_Something is happening –_

_I can't explain –_

_Something inside me –_

_A breathtaking pain –_

_Devours and consumes me –_

_And drives me insane!_

Harry falls forward and starts flipping around and rolling around on the floor of his lab as the pain shoots through him: He craws to his journal to write down everything that was happening to him.

_Suddenly –_

_Uncontrolled –_

_Something is_

_Taking hold!_

Harry starts to roll around on the floor as the pain starts to spread through him now.

_Suddenly –_

_Agony –_

_Filling me!_

_Killing me!_

_Suddenly –_

_Out of breath!_

_What is this?_

_Is this death?_

The pain starts to become too much for Harry and he starts to wonder when it will end. He starts to black out from the pain as a new persona comes forth and takes over.

**Voldemort:**

_Suddenly –_

_Look at me! –_

_Can it be?_

_Who is this Creature_

_That I see?_

_Free!_

Voldemort goes over to the mirror to examine himself. Satisfy with what he sees and with a sinister smile in his face. Voldemort goes over to the journal and starts to write in it.

"Midnight! Unexpected development!" He goes over to get a cane and a cloak. Voldemort stops when he sees the lantern is still on. "Oh, so sorry Doctor Potter I forgot to turn out the lights." Voldemort swings his cane and the sound of glass shattering was heard while the entire lab was swallowed into darkness.

Voldemort then Apparates to Hogsmeade during the Witching Hour of the Clubs and Bars.

**Voldemort:**

_What is this feeling_

_Of power and drive_

_I've never known?_

_I feel alive!_

_Where does this feeling_

_Of power derive,_

_Making me know_

_Why I'm alive?_

_Like the night, it's a secret,_

_Sinister, Dark, and Unknown._

_I do not know what I seek,_

_Yet I'll seek it alone!_

Voldemort ventures into one the Night Entertainment Clubs.

_I have a thirst_

_That I cannot deprive._

_Never have I felt so alive!_

Voldemort gets a little too friendly with one of the Waitresses and her boyfriend isn't too happy about it. He tries and fails to subdue Voldemort.

_There is no battle_

_I couldn't survive –_

_Feeling like this –_

_Feeling alive!_

_Like the moon, an enigma,_

_Lost and alone in the night_

_Damned by some heavenly stigma,_

_But blazing with light!_

Voldemort finally sees someone he really likes at one the Night Clubs.

_It's the feeling of being alive!_

_Filled with evil, but truly alive!_

_It's the truth that cannot be denied!_

_It's the feeling of being __**. . .**_

_Lord Voldemort!_

**(Your Work – And Nothing More)**

"Harry what is the meaning of this?" Neville Longbottom, lone time friend and Doctor Harry Potter's lawyer, demands. "What is the meaning of this letter?" Neville had a letter in his hand Harry wrote to him a while back when Harry first started his experiment. "Who is Voldemort? Why would you leave everything to this **. . . **This **. . . **Voldemort character?"

"He's a friend, Neville. If something were to happen to me. Then he is to have everything. All my possessions, fiancés, estate." Harry said not look at Neville. How could he tell Neville the truth? How can he tell Neville what has been truly going on with him and the experiment?

"I can't expect this," Neville said slamming the letters down and was walking towards the door.

"Neville," Harry said. "Neville, you have too. You're my lawyer and most importantly. You're my friend."

"Harry, what is going on? Does this Voldemort, fellow have something over you? Why on earth would you leave everything to this **. . . **This **. . . **_Monster_? That I have never even heard of?"

"Neville," Harry said in a defeated tone. No, he could never tell Neville, that he, Harry Potter, was truly Lord Voldemort.

"Harry," Neville said with concern. "Harry, what has become of you?"

**Neville:**

_You have your work,_

_And nothing more!_

_You are possessed –_

_What is your Demon?_

_You've never been_

_This way before –_

_Where is the fire_

_You built your dream on?_

_There's something strange,_

_There's something wrong,_

_I see a change –_

_It's like when hope dies._

_I, who have known_

_You for so long,_

_I see the pain_

_In your eyes!_

**Neville: Harry:**

_There was a time Have_

_You lived your life, I_

_And no one lived Become –_

_The way that you did!_

_You had a plan, My work_

_You chose a wife, And nothing_

_You saw the world More?_

_As very few did!_

_You had it all – I_

_The overall – Know_

_You seemed to know That's_

_Just what to live for! Not_

_But now, it seems, What_

_You don't at all I'm_

_You have your work – Living_

_Nothing more! For!_

**(The Burrow)**

Mr. Weasley and his daughter Ginny were on their way home from their visit with Doctor Potter. On their way home, Mr. Weasley decided to voice his opinion on the matter, with Doctor Potter to his daughter.

**Ginny:**

_Father, you know_

_Harry, won't just walk away,_

_The only way he knows_

_Is straight ahead!_

**Mr. Weasley:**

_Ginny, You've not heard_

_A single word I've said!_

_My fear is, he's in over his head._

_He could lose control,_

_And that I dread_

_There has been talk:_

_They say he's gone too far._

_He's locked himself away_

_In his own world,_

_Pursuing this insanity –!_

**Ginny:**

_It is his work!_

**Mr. Weasley:**

_It's more than work –_

_He is obsessed!_

_The man is driven!_

**Ginny:**

_Just give him time,_

_I ask no more._

_His work's a crime_

_To be forgiven!_

**Mr. Weasley: Ginny:**

_There's something strange Just give him time_

_Unless I'm blind! I ask no more_

_I see a change_

_Of a bizarre kind!_

**Ginny: Mr. Weasley:**

_There's not at all! He's chasing dreams_

_Don't be unkind. He'll never find_

_The problem's all_

_In your mind!_

**Mr. Weasley: Neville: Harry:**

_He has his work This increasing Father __**. . .**_

_And nothing more. Isolation only adds_

_He is obsessed! To your frustration_

_The man is driven! And it could_

_ Endanger_

_ Your_

**Ginny: Neville: Harry:**

_Just give him time, Career __**. . . **__Who are they___

_I ask no more To judge what I_

_His work's a crime Am doing they_

_To be forgiven! Know nothing_

_ Of the_

_ Possibilities I see_

**Mr. Weasley: Neville: Harry:**

_He's chasing Time to awaken And I will_

_Dreams Before it's too Prove, If I'm_

_He'll never find! Late. Ever_

_I see a change Permitted to_

_Of a bizarre kind_

**Ginny: Neville: Harry:**

_There's not at all! Before you forever Things are not_

_Don't be unkind Determine your fate Wrong just_

_Problems all What you're Because they_

_In your mind! Live for Are new!_

**Ginny: Mr. Weasley: Harry:**

_Still, I pray, Dear, I pray, I pray_

_Every day, Every day I_

_Harry may Harry may May_

_Find his way. Find his way! Find_

_I pray he may I pray he may My_

_Find his way! Find his way Way!_

**Ginny:** **Neville: Harry: **

_I will pray, I will pray, I_

_Every day, Every day, Pray_

_Harry may You two may I_

_Find his way. Find your way! May_

_I pray I pray Find_

_He may find You may find My_

_His way! You're way Way!_

**(Confrontation)**

Doctor Harry Potter stumbled into his Laboratory. He can't believe what he has just done! What has he become? No, he can't let this continue. He goes over the old and magnificent mirror the Weasleys have given him. He was truly grateful for them. All of them for accepting him. He will beat this. He has too.

**Harry:**

_It's over now I know inside_

_No one will know __**. . .**_

_The sorry tale of Lord Voldemort_

_And those who died __**. . .**_

_No one will ever know_

_They only see the tragedy,_

_They not see my intent_

_The shadow of Voldemort's evil __**. . .**_

_Would forever kill the good that I had meant_

_Am I good man?_

_Am I a mad man?_

_It's such a fine_

_Line between a_

_Good man and a __** . . .**_

Harry couldn't believe it. There staring back at him in the mirror. Wasn't his reflection but Lord Voldemort.

**Voldemort:**

_Do you really think_

_That I would ever let you go?_

_Do you think I'd ever set you free?_

_If you do, I'm sad to say,_

_It simply isn't so._

_You will never get away from me!_

**Harry:**

_All that you are_

_Is a face in the mirror!_

_I close my eyes and you'll disappear!_

**Voldemort:**

_I'm what you face_

_When you face in the mirror!_

_Long as you live, I will still be here!_

**Harry:**

_All that you are_

_Is the end of a nightmare!_

_All that you are is a dying scream!_

_After tonight,_

_I shall end this demon dream!_

**Voldemort:**

_This is not a dream, my friend –_

_And it will never end!_

_This one is the nightmare that goes on!_

_Voldemort is here to stay,_

_No matter what you may pretend –_

_And I'll flourish, long after you're gone!_

**Harry:**

_Soon you will die,_

_And my silence will hide you!_

_You cannot choose but to lose control._

**Voldemort:**

_You can't control me!_

_I live deep inside you!_

_Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!_

**Harry:**

_I don't need to survive,_

_As you need me!_

_I'll become whole_

_As you dance with death!_

_And I'll rejoice_

_As you breathe your final breath!_

**Voldemort:**

_I'll live inside you forever!_

**Harry:**

_No!_

**Voldemort:**

_With Salzar himself by my side!_

**Harry:**

_No!_

**Voldemort:**

_And I know that, now and forever,_

_They'll never be able to separate_

_Potter from Voldemort!_

**Harry:**

_Can't you see_

_It's over now?_

_It's time to die!_

**Voldemort:**

_No, not I!_

_Only you!_

**Harry:**

_If I die,_

_You die, too!_

**Voldemort:**

_You'll die in me_

_I'll be you!_

**Harry:**

_Damn you, Voldemort_

_Set me free!_

**Voldemort:**

_Can't you see_

_You are me?_

**Harry:**

_No!_

_Deep inside-!_

**Voldemort:**

_I am you!_

_You are Voldemort!_

**Harry:**

_No – _

_Never!_

**Voldemort:**

_Yes, forever!_

**Harry:**

_Good damn you, Voldemort!_

_Take all your evil deeds,_

_And rot in hell!_

**Voldemort:**

_I'll see you there, Potter!_

**Harry:**

_**Never!**_


End file.
